Love Potion 31
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Nice legs, tight jeans, sexy body, makes a man go woot woot. Let me be your tutor and I'll be your student. Rin never believed in love… until now. The thing is does she know him from her past? Rin x Len, Kaito x Meiko.
1. Love Potion 31

AN: While I'm thinking of something good to write for my Rin In Wonderland story… I'll start this! 8D

Just a random idea I got while listening to music.

Summary: Nice legs, tight jeans, sexy body, makes a man go woot woot. Let me be your tutor and I'll be your student. Rin never believed in love… until now. The thing is does she know him from her past? Rin x Len, Kaito x Meiko.

Love Potion #31

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

"F!" Mrs. K yelled at me as she shoved the paper at my face. Man! This really sucks. The school year is half way done and I'm slipping in all my classes. If only I didn't have such a short attention span…

The damn birds chirped as early as four in the morning by my window, I have a elderly neighbor that never sleeps and watches tv while slurping on a nice bowl of undon, and also Miku, Gumi, and Teto are always dragging me to some new teen club every night. How am I suppose to shove some study time when I have a full schedule already?

I groaned taking the paper from Mrs. K as she crossed her arms glaring at me. "You used to be my best student, Rin. What happened?" She asked. What _happened_? Let's see I got dumped after five months by the school's jock. That bastard… Uhh what else? Oh yes, I finally started to have a social life. That is what _happened _Mrs. K.

I smiled fakely and replied, "I've been busy. I promise to score higher next time?" I questioned giving her a cheesy half grin furrowing my brows. She narrowed her eyes as if she was going to explode my head with her mind. "This is the twentieth time these two months! DETENTION!" She yelled.

Oh great… The banshee screeched.

My demise was already set in stone.

R.I.P Kagami, Rin.

Just die already so I can leave this place.

I sighed annoyed as I sat down all alone in the cold boring detention room. I felt so many phobias float about in my head, even some I just came up to pass the time with as I heard the teacher who was 'suppose' to be watching me snoring quite comfy in his luxurious purple pimp chair if I do say so myself.

Damn I wish I was him…

But I can't sleep in this class, every time I laid my head down on the wooden desk; he would wake up and tell me to stop slacking off from work. 'WHAT WORK!' – That is what I wanted to yell at him seeing that I have nothing to do to make this torture go by faster.

I wonder if I jumped out the window, would he catch me? I wonder what my tombstone would say…

_Here lies Rin._

_The girl who fails at everything. She hates insects, thunder, hard tests, and especially men. _

Yeah maybe that.

I wanted to gouge my eyes out as I chewed on my pencil just waiting for hell to freeze over. Well scratch that, it was already cold enough in here. I'm hungry, therefore cranky.

I quietly opened up my backpack to take a bag of chips I had saved from lunch. As I held the plastic loud noise making small bag in my hands I tried to stab my sharp pencil's tip into it to let the air come out. I watched closely for the teach to not wake up from some weird eggplant dream I'm assuming since he was caressing a purple eggplant shaped pillow.

Anyways back to the task at hand. I opened the bag with very little noise, that was the _easy _part, now the insert into mouth part was the tricky part. I took one chip pinching two fingers like a game claw, I maneuvered my hand in and out of the bag with one big crunchy cheesy goodness covered chip.

I bit into it trying to not make too much noise as I chewed it but… I'm no ninja. "NO FOOD ALLOWED!" Sensei yelled at me as he shot up with a piece of paper stuck to his lips. I wanted to burst out laughing. I couldn't take him serious like that.

He noticed the paper as he ripped it off of him. I set my chips down on my desk as I raised my hands up like if I were caught by the cops. "I'm innocent! All I wanted was a chip!" I whined as he got up and took them for himself.

Meany-head…

The bell rang after that granting me freedom as I ran out skipping and yelling, "FREEDOM!" over and over at the top of my lungs. I felt like one of those kids that _seemed _happy in those back to school commercials.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Miku asked tapping her heels annoyed. I shrugged looking left and right, "Um, detention?"

She laughed, "Rinny you seriously need help!"

I faced the ground with my back hunch over, "I know…" I whispered as she patted my back.

I wish she could feel my pain but she couldn't because she's Miku and Miku is good at everything unlike me. "Let me devour your soul~" I begged clasping my hands and dropping to my knees. She laughed patting my head, "That's a little creepy and morbid, don't you think?"

I nodded taking her opened water bottle and splashed my face making it seem like I was crying. "Please! I suck at this!" I fake-cried as she laughed at me.

"Ganbatte, Rin-chan" She smiled as I got up from the ground. Sure… do your best. Blah.

Ignoring my responsibilities as always, Miku took me to a new club called **X**. Didn't know or care too much why a club was named by a single letter. Maybe the manager was just that cheap…

"Hey, maybe you just might find Mr. Right tonight" Miku winked as we showed our I.D'S to the big security guy. I laughed at her words, Oh gawd no. Not another man. I'm done with dating.

"When leeks fly, Miku. Men are disgusting unworthy pigs" I balled my hands up to fist as I gritted my teeth. I still wasn't over my break up, I guess I learned a valuable lesson.

"Well you may be playing the single card but I'm not. See you in an hour!" She yelled cupping her hands to her mouth as the music blared. I rolled my eyes shooing her away to do her business as I went to sit down at the bar on a stool.

Just when my anger was finally simmering down to nothing, _he _just _had _to be here. Ugh. You people up there seriously must hate me. I watched as he held two girls on both arms as he kissed others on the cheeks twice. Such a player and that is why I am _never _falling for a player ever _again_. Thinking back to it, I really wasn't in love with my ex. He was 'handsome' and when I say that I mean it because he wasn't 'hot'

I watched as bodies clashed together in the heat with sweat dripping from people grinding. I watched as Miku twirled in a circle switching from guy to guy. I also watched that bastard as he was going at it like some freak in the corner with a random girl making out.

Ugh.

After that little show that I wish I could erase from my memories, I decided to leave seeing that my night was ruined because jerk-face decided to check this club at. Even if he didn't spot me, I still want him as far from me as I possibly can.

Japan is pretty big after all. I could simply move so I wouldn't have to breath the same air as him. I didn't bother telling Miku I was leaving since she was busy giving some guy a lap dance or something. Seriously what kind of dance is that? I rolled my eyes and walked out feeling the cold air hit me like a hard sucker punch.

I headed home not even wasting time because I knew that my dad would flip if I didn't come home early. Last time he grounded me because he stayed up instead of sleeping like he should have been doing. Parents are great, aren't they?

The morning could have waited you know? Thanks rotating earth…

"FF!" Mrs. K yelled as she taped my paper to my forehead. I yanked it off ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my forehead. I mentally told myself, 'Ow' as I looked at the paper. "What's FF?" I titled my head confused as Mrs. K glared throwing knifes to my back. "That my dear means, DOUBLE F!" She yelled and I swear I saw a vein pop.

I crumpled the paper in my hands as I clasped them together. Going down to my knees I begged, "Please! I can change!" I wailed as she crossed her arms, "You know who also said that? My EX-husband! TUTORING! NOW!" She yelled again as I let go of my paper and grabbed her left leg.

"Please! Please! Please! No tutoring! Detention is enough! I'll do my work! Honest!" I plead as I shook her leg holding it tighter. She wiggled her leg trying to shake me off saying, 'Let go!' or something. I _knew _she was probably was thinking that. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" I chanted as she dragged me down the hall still grabbing on.

Man do I need to eat more. She dragged me as if I were nothing but a feather, either I need to eat more protein or Mrs. K is a secret part time weight lifter. "I'm sick and tired of you failing my class already Rin. As a teacher I'm suppose to encourage you to do better but YOU JUST WON'T LISTEN! I have no choice but make you get a tutor. GOOD DAY!" She yelled as she bend down unclasping my hands from her ankle and rolled me into some sweet scented class room.

I stopped rolling as I sat there on the ground. My head twitched with my bow moving as I looked at my new surroundings. "Welcome, Bunny" I heard a husky voice playfully greet. I got up patting my clothes from the dust Mrs. K made me collect as she dragged me. I look up looking right to left but I saw no one.

That is until I heard the door shut behind me. I did a about face and looked at the tall guy crossing his arms. He lifted his glasses that were falling from the tip of his nose. "You're failing Mrs. K's class? She's tough but easy" He chuckled. "Hardy har har har. She _hates _me and when I say that, I mean it!" I told him but wait. Why am I telling him my problems? I wasn't planning on staying here. "Look I'm sure you're a great tutor but I don't plan to stay here. I can raise my grades on my own. Besides I prefer to have a female tutor" I told him shrugging as I was about to open the door.

He stopped me crossing his arms, "You have something against a male tutor?" He asked amused. I didn't like going around the bush as I was a blunt person so I nodded my head. "Yup! I hate men" I stated smiling as my heart stung remembering what ever happiness I had back with my ex but of course those memories burned and turned to ash after.

He frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can change that?" He asked grinning as he took my wrist and pinned me against the back of the door. His lips were touching my cheek as he whispered, "You have a sexy body" He told me seductively.

Me? Rin? Have a sexy body? Please don't make me laugh! I'm flat as an ironing board! – okay maybe _not _that _flat _but still, besides that I'm far too sarcastic and independent for a guy's liking. Whatever that meant.

I didn't bother trying to slip out of his grip because I knew how men were. All the same and eventually he would have to let go. "Slow down Romeo. Let's start with names" I suggested as he chuckled amused.

"I'm Len" He said not bothering to ask for my name as he placed trailing kisses down my neck. Okay so much for introduction… "I'm Rin and I would appreciate it Sir. Kiss-a-lot if you would keep yourself in check. I'm not very fond of feeling _you _down _there_ thank you very much" I told him shoving his face away as he let go.

He chuckled again leaning against his desk. "My are you a feisty one" He complimented. I clicked my tongue as I said, "Yuuup"

I crossed my arms, "Can I go now? I'm going to let the rape slide this once but I really don't want you. I'll ask the devil herself for help. So please excuse me as I make my exit" I touched the knob ready to twist it open when he stopped me yet again.

"Wait" He plead as I sighed, "What?" I asked.

"You don't trust a fellow student to help you? I get it. You're sexes and hey I can't make you like me but give me a chance, I really am not that bad of a tutor. What do you say to that?" He smiled waiting for me to shake his hand.

Me, sexes? Sure I can't stand men and their stupid XY genetic makeup but I wasn't! I've never been so _offended_ in my life! I stomped over to him bailing my fist hunched over looking like a gorilla, "You a student? Ha! I bet you're in your early twenties you pedo!" I shot back stepping on his right foot.

He yelped in pain jumping up and down. I turned the knob and walked out before I could hear whatever he was going to say. Why haven't I seen him around school before? The biggest players were the first on everyone's 'To Know' list.

As I was a few steps from heading downstairs to freedom, I felt my legs stop moving as someone grabbed me from my collar. "And where do you think you're going?" Mrs. K asked as she held me. WHY? I didn't mean it! Honest! I don't want this she-devil to help me pass! Wah!

I sucked it up telling her, "Len is weird. Can I have another tutor? Please?" I asked sweetly as she let go of me and shook her head, "I'm afraid not. He's the only tutor in your grade that is passing my class unlike you. YOU BETTER MARCH YOURSELF OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Doesn't she ever get tired at telling at me? Boy must I be her favorite stress reliever.

I covered my ears as she pointed down the hall. I felt my body turn heavy like if I had chains on my feet and hands. I cried as Mrs. K dragged me by my collar and threw me back into the pedo's lair.

She made sure I sat down in a desk as Len closed a book he was reading. "Oh hello Mrs. K. Did Rin try to run away?" He asked her sweetly as she smiled like an angel at him nodding, "Yes. Please teach her and treat her well. She _needs _to pass my class" She told him and then she glared at me. "YOU BETTER LEARN SOMETHING!" She yelled again as I winced, she then smiled softly at me saying, "Ja ne~ Rin-chan!"

What. The. Hell.

"I'll make sure you learn, I'll definitely treat you well Rin-chan~" He winked.

What a liar! Come baaaaccckkk she-devil! I mean, Mrs. K!

I grabbed my textbook and started slamming my head against it. Why me? Len chuckled as he set his book down on the desk. "Believe me now when I say we're in the same grade? This isn't my class room" He told me as I narrowed my eyes at him. Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing it out for me. I get it. I really do.

"You don't remember me do you?" He whispered serious as I gave him a blank look. "What?" I asked as he shook his head, "Nothing. Forget about it, anyways what shall I teach today? Make out 101 or Science?" He winked as I was just about ready to smack him with my heavy expensive if I ever lose it textbook.

"I'll take Science for 500, Bob!" I gave him a toothy smiled as he seemed slightly disappointed that I didn't pick the other. There's no way in hell I'm _ever _touching this pervert more than necessary.

He picked up a book from the teacher's desk and opened it up searching for the lesson that the she-devil was teaching us. "Alright we'll practice on fifteen problems and if you get one wrong… well then, you must take one article of clothing off one by one" He smiled licking his lips.

WHAT!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! 8D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies!

Does Len know Rin?

How bad was Rin's ex?

Ohohoho~ We'll see… :D

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. Just this random idea which was inspired after listening to 3OH!3 Ft. Katy Perry - Starstrukk over and over since it's the only song I really like from them [and the only] XDDD !


	2. Auto Potion 49

AN: Wah! Wow! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! 8D

I'll try to make this story as fun as possible~ :]

Enough of my pointless ramblings and onto the story! Enjoy!

Ps. The # have no specific meaning. I just think they look cool? xDD

Auto Potion #49

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meiko's Pov:

"Uhh more papers?" I groaned as I stacked the recently finished stack of graded papers. Sometimes I regret even becoming a teacher… It's a rewarding career when it wants to be but most of the time I feel as if I'm dying if I don't have a nice hot cup of coffee to my side. It's like my life source, I _need _it in order to survive long days stuck here like today. Unfortunately the teacher's lounge was closed.

I was bored and done with this for tonight, I didn't feel like being stuck here for two more hours grading the same papers over and over. All I wanted was my bed and before that a nice relaxing vanilla scented bath to ease me from all this stress at work lately. I got up stacking my unfinished pile of papers and placed them into a folder. I then placed them into my briefcase grabbing my keys from the desk and walking out closing the door to my class room.

I covered my right hand over my mouth as I yawned sleepily walking down the hall. I heard some chuckling and screaming coming from one of the tutoring room. Heh. Kids these days.

"Nuuuu!" I heard a girl scream as something crashed and broke? Hmm… not my problem.

I walked out just about to open the main entrance door when I was stopped by the detention teacher. "Ms. Meiko! Hello! I left you a voice message, did you receive it?" He asked me as I mentally rolled my eyes and lied, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't. My phone is currently shut off. Stupid me needs to pay her bills" I nervously laughed as he nodded understanding. "How unfortunate. Perhaps next time?" He asked hopeful.

There won't be a next time…

I nodded excitedly, "Oh of course!" I told him as he waved goodbye excusing himself. I knew his type. The school teacher with perverted intentions. We teachers are all adults here but even here we act like the students themselves.

I didn't have the guts to tell him I wasn't interested. I'm sure he's a nice guy once you see past that freakishly obsessive eggplant fetish and I mean real _deep _but I wasn't looking to date at the moment. Besides he wasn't my type and he creeps me out.

I sighed as I walked out heading to the bus stop since my small red beauty decided to break down. I guess it's my fault for never having time to go to a mechanic.

I waited watching the bright orange sun setting white clouds floating above me, just watching them float by and form disfigured objects up in the sky. It was really peaceful and nice, for once I smiled happy to be leaving work early. Most of the time it would be dark or just _some _stars out with the pale moon.

I held my briefcase's handle with both hands as I swayed back and forth on the balls of my feet. Waiting for buses take a while, might as well enjoy myself.

I inhaled the fresh air but coughed immediately after smelling the gas from some stupid motorcycle that parked where it wasn't suppose to. "Hey buddy, can't you read? No parking allowed here" I told him setting my briefcase on the black bench.

A man chuckled taking off his helmet revealing what seemed like soft blue hair. _Let _me run my fingers through it… Gah! No bad Meiko! Bad!

The man locked his bike in place grinning, he pulled on his fingerless black leather gloves making them pop. "Oh, really now?" He asked as he crossed his arms on top of the bike. I nodded gulping. Damn why must he be so hot?

I mentally shook my head. Remember Meiko, you're not allow to date right now. I can't cave in now after all this time being good. "Are you waiting for the bus?" He asked as I nodded again just wishing for it to come right about _now_. Yep. Now would be nice.

He chuckled, "I don't mind giving you a ride. That is if you're willing to trust a complete stranger…" He trailed off as I thought about it. I gently bit down on my bottom lip just trying not to give in. After the last run in with a random guy hitting on me… well let's just say the cops and Luka were involved. Heheh.

Luka was my best friend but every time I get into trouble she seems to always be at some sushi bar. How convenient right?

Wrong.

_Never _mess with Luka and her tuna. _Ever_.

Trust me, I learned the hard way.

"So are you coming babe?" He asked hitching the brake back in place.

_Babe_? Well I won't disagree. I am quite the looker. Wait. Did that sound conceited? Nevermind.

I shook my head grabbing my briefcase seeing the bus coming down the hill. "Sorry I'll have to decline" I told him professionally turning my head as my short hair swayed with the small breeze.

He chuckled slapping his knee, "D'aww come on? I'm not that… dangerous-ish" He grinned as he pinched two fingers together.

I crossed my arms tapping my heel. "I can't. I have a boyfriend" I lied as his grin grew bigger. Did he know I was lying or am I just that much of a horrible liar?

"Well then if you had one, shouldn't he be the one picking you up? Not the bus…" He said as he put his helmet back on and revved the engine. He was right but what if that said boyfriend worked? Ha! Beat that.

I didn't have any come back to that as I could see the bus waiting at a red light waiting to come here. The guy cleared his throat, "Could you come closer?" He asked nicely pointing with his finger for me to go.

I sighed tired as I walked closer to him. I looked to my right seeing the bus coming already but how could I get on it when this guy just suddenly grabbed my arm placing me on his back. "You better hold on tight" He told me chuckling as he sped off.

What the hell! I didn't ask for this! This jerk! Let me off! I'll jump and roll if I have to! That bas-

A lot of unlady like profanities ran through my head as I held onto his waist with no choice because he was a fast driver and I had no helmet so I was getting dizzy.

He FINALLY stopped when a yellow light turned red so he had no choice. He already passed three… "Why did you do what you did?" I asked him closing my eyes because I felt sick. He chuckled again and I couldn't see his expression but I'm guessing he was grinning like always. "Do what?" He asked.

"You know what you did" I told him slowly as I felt the motorcycle lean to the side a little. "I don't recall" He said innocently. Sure you don't.

Before I could yell at him finding my voice again, the light turned green as he made a left turn making me squeal and grab him tighter.

"That was cute" He commented as I furrowed my brows. "What was?" I asked him as I loosened my grip a little.

"Your scream" He said chuckling lightly and stopping at some run down auto garage. "Why are we here?" I asked him as he placed the brake on the ground. I got off as he placed his keys on a messy desk filled with papers and oil bottles.

"Welcome to my home... erm sorta. It's not exactly clean… but I hardly stay here anyway" He told me taking the helmet off and placing it on this disgusting looking brown broken couch that was smeared in black grease and I'm guessing cheetos from the orange smudges. "Nice to know…" I laughed nervously.

Dear god, this place looks like a crime scene.

Was he planning on murdering me or rape?

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. If you want to have a one night stand, hey let's do it" He laughed going to the kitchen and taking out a bag of cheetos from a cabinet. I waltzed over to him and punched him hard on the arm.

"Itai! That hurt. I was kidding you know" He smiled leaning against the counter. "Look I'm not really in the mood to be kidnapped. Could I just go home? I'll call for a taxi if I can use your phone" I really wasn't in the mood even though my mind was beating me.

A hot guy offers you a ride and takes you to his place and hasn't even touched you yet you completely reject him. Damn it, Meiko! But just by seeing this place I would be disgusted and uninterested but since he was hot I guess I could try and see past the mess.

"Are you a mechanic?" I asked him before he could reply. He nodded taking the wrench that was in a empty cereal bowl. "Yep. Why? Does your heart need a tune up?" He winked as I tried not to blush. "My car broke down and all the mechanics I've called locally are all expensive. How much do you charge?" I asked him as he thought about it. "Mm… for you? Free" He told me. Wow. I somehow don't believe that.

"Alright then, I'll bring it in on Saturday. Does that work?" I asked him heading to walk out. He nodded taking a cheeto and throwing it into his mouth. "Any time, any place for you babe" He winked again taking another set of keys.

"Let me drive you home. Let me just change" He said running off into another room. I didn't bother sitting down because it was messy with auto parts and car magazines thrown all over the place. I couldn't even tell you how bad it looked. I could probably publish a small book saying how bad it was. Well I'm probably over exaggerating since the only mess he has is the creepy couch, desk, and kitchen.

"Okay let's go" He announced slamming the door and coming out in black jeans, a silver chain wallet, white collared neck long sleeved shirt with a blue tie. I swear he looked like a hot teacher and I mean _very _hot. From ripped blue wash jeans, black wife beater, black fingerless gloves and dog tags to _this_.

I'm impressed.

Stop checking him out! I should be madder with myself for giving in slowly. "Are you going to take your bike?" I asked him as he smiled and shook his head twirling his keys with his finger, "Nope. I'll be taking you home in this little lady" He said as he clicked the keys revealing a glossy black Mercedes Benz Slr McLaren 375 coming down. Once it came down to a stop he clicked the button his key to open the car doors. "C'mon, get it" He said smiling as I got into the passenger's side.

"Did you steal this?" I asked him as he made a playfully offended face. "Nope. I saved all my pennies in my piggybank to buy her then came the fun part when I customized and tweaked her up. Nothing can be closer but a man's bond with his machine" He said inhaling the new car scent and nuzzling his cheek against the steering wheel.

I laughed as he started the car and exited out. I was glad to be leaving that auto garage, sure it was big and somewhat organized but… that couch scared me. "So do you live there? You have a kitchen and extra room?" I tried to start a conversation as he shook his head, "That extra room was the restroom. I sometimes sleep on the couch when I'm tired of fixing a car or installing something into this one late at nights. I actually live in a small two bedroom apartment"

I nodded. I was somehow relieved to know he didn't live there since it seemed like a health disaster. "So where do you live? I promise I won't stalk you after" He joked as I told him to turn left at the next light and turn right at the next upcoming three lights. We made small talk after that like our favorite colors. Mine was red and his was blue. I asked him if he's lived in Japan all his life and he told me he moved to Germany for two years to study and then came back. He asked me what my job was and I told him I was a Health teacher. He didn't believe me at first because apparently I'm way too young and hot to be. I laughed at that.

When I think back to all the guys I've met or dated, they never really genuinely got on my nerves or make me laugh as much as he has.

We finally reached my apartment as he turned off the engine and parked into my second parking space. "Sorry that I kidnapped you today. I was bored and you seem fun" He apologized smiling.

I couldn't help but smile myself. To tell you the truth I wasn't even mad that I was kidnapped. "I didn't mind at all but all this time I didn't get your name" I told him as he nodded agreeing. I opened the car door and slid out as he did the same. He crossed his arms on top of the roof of the car as I closed the door.

"Neither did I. I'm Kaito, you?" He asked across from me.

I smiled and winked, "I'm Meiko"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! :D

Fun Fact: I actually got the titled for this story [Love Potion #31] from a Ice Cream. I thought that was funny xD

Next up is Rin!

What broke in that tutoring class room? Ohoho~

Kaito a bad boy? Erm… well… you'll see? O_o?

That's all I can think of to say at the moment.

Until next chap! Ja ne! Well it's 2am, Oyasumi everyone! ZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz.

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist of songs I found myself listening to nonstop as I wrote this:

Kikoenai Uta – The Baby's

Shonen Knife – The Baby's

Fire Flower – [Kagamine Len] Guitar Rock Edition cover by Neko


	3. Lollipop Potion 69

AN: Thanks so much for all the awesome & lovely/kind reviews! 8D

I really don't have much to say since I'm updating fairly fast. Enjoy!

Ps. Umm I guess warning? O_o? Slight Sex Ed towards middle? Idk, Lol.

Lollipop Potion #6-9

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

"Nuuuu!" I screamed as I got one answer wrong. WHY! I was not going to give in to his stupid game as he grinned leaning against the desk. "It seems like you got one wrong, for that you'll need to take your shirt off" he said licking his lips waiting patiently.

I ran across the room and grabbed a empty vase. I didn't care if it was school property or this teacher's décor but I'm chugging it at him! "Don't get cocky! I so knew pi equaled 3.14!" I yelled at him as he chuckled and smiled, "Then why did you say it's something you eat?" He asked laughing as he bookmarked his page in the textbook and closed it.

I gritted my teeth. Damn it! I didn't know Pie was Pi which is a stupid nonstop circle! I seriously thought he was flirting again asking what type of _pie _I like. Ugh. Kill me now please!

"We're simply mammals. I'm sure showing a little skin won't kill you" He said as he gestured for me to come closer to him. I shook my head furiously refusing his command sticking my tongue out and making silly faces in disgust at his cootie infected self.

He laughed taking his glasses off and setting them gently and soundlessly onto the desk as he walked over to me slowly. "You're so cute" He commented as I walked backwards. Once I was out of walking space, my body hit against the empty white wall as he tousled his hair with his fingers.

I wish we were studying in the school's cafeteria because then I would have an advantaged with using a frying pan as self defense. He wasn't _that _creepy but he's too forward and seems overly confident. "I promise it won't hurt _that _much" He whispered gently as he pinned both my wrist with his right hand against the wall. Gah! Why must I have my father's slow reflections? Just when I was going to slap him…

He took his left hand and started to pull up my tucked in shirt and unbutton the bottom buttons first. His hands were warm surprisingly considering how cold it was in here. "You're a perv you know that?" I told him to educate him in what we society call his type. He chuckled and nodded amused, "Yes I'm quite aware I am one. Though I am having my way with you freely; you don't seem to be stopping me. Are you liking our little game?" He asked titling his head and trailing his hand up.

I blushed and mentally hit myself. He was right! I _hate _it when he's right. Good for nothing smarty pants… I grumbled as he kissed my throat and brushed his lips against my neck whispering, "I would never hurt you, Rin" He said slowly and seriously as he let go and went back to the front of the class putting his glasses back on and opening to the bookmarked page again. "Alright next question" He cheerfully said as I slide down the wall.

What. The. Hell.

This guy is driving me crazy! I narrowed my eyes and imagine his head to the size of a grape in between two pinched fingers as I tried to squish him. "Die…" I whispered and formed a gun with my hand and 'shot' him. Oh if only…

Once _hell _was over with, Len allowed me to go thirty minutes early because apparently he had too much fun today. He also said some crap about never wanting our fun to end and blah blah. I balled my hands into fists just thinking about that jerk and what is up with his sudden changes in personalities? Bipolar, much?

One second he's teasing me, the next he's _actually _teaching me something valuable, the next he's flirting with me, and then finally he acts serious telling me things that make no sense. Well the only thing I know is that I don't plan on caring what he means and that's for sure.

Besides my Len-hell, Mrs. K hasn't been the most encouraging person to be around. She always says she's going to check on me during one of my tutor sessions but she _never _does! Even though I hate the woman, I constantly beg for someone to save me from _that _place.

I've never felt so exposed in my entire life! I gritted my teeth and punched my mail box as I shoved my house key into the keyhole twisting it open and entering. "I'm home!" I yelled as I heard the blender in the kitchen. I took my shoes off and placed them in the entrance, I threw my keys onto the coffee table in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

My dad was mixing something as he wiped his forehead with a red rag placed on his right shoulder. "What are you making dad?" I asked him as he turned around handing me a measuring cup and baking powder. "Rin-chan, please hand me half a cup. Thanks!" He said as he ran over opening the oven's door and taking out cupcakes and a pan of brownies.

I smiled sighing as I quickly did as I was told and placed it on the counter next to the blender for him. "What's the event this time?" I asked him as he ran from station to station. "Children's book fair, I was asked to make as many fun sweets as I can for this one day event" He said as he starting looking for the piping tools he would need. "Oh" I said as I excused myself quietly as I dragged my messenger bag up the stairs into my room and throwing it onto the floor.

I fell face first into my soft cold bed as I closed my eyes. I flipped over just staring at my light orange shaded ceiling. I could smell the sweets my dad was making coming from my opened door. Dad really loved being a patisserie chef.

In the morning I took a shower and got ready for school. Going downstairs I heard my dad humming as a pan sizzled and a delicious aroma hit me. "Morning" I greeted smiling as I plopped down on a chair and waited for dad to waltz over placing tamagoyaki, miso soup, rice with nori, and natto. Mmm!

Dad was the best chef. It's always been the two of us since _that _woman decided her career was far too important than her husband that loved her and her only child. Oh well, I'm glad it's this way.

"Eat up and don't be late to school. Rin-chan, gan-bat-te~" Dad winked as I giggled rolling my eyes as I nodded my head stuffing rice into my mouth. Dad smiled patting my head and went back to cooking. I looked at my watch seeing that if I didn't leave now, I would be late and maybe regret it.

I know it's unlady like but hey, I'm running sorta late today. I slurped my miso telling my dad bye. I ran out taking my keys from the coffee table in the living room and quickly slipped on my shoes and ran outside.

I managed to make it to school just in time before I would have to crawl inside. I didn't see Miku or anyone I knew around so I went straight into my class room. I sat down in my seat in the front which I hated because Mrs. K just _loves _me so. "Ohayo gozaimasu~" Mrs. K greeted as she walked in with a tray of cookies. "Today I have a treat for all of you. Since it seems boring to just hand you back your graded papers, I've decided instead to hand you a cookie with your grade written on it" She smiled sweetly as the class cheered at her generosity.

She handed everyone a cookie except for me as she skipped my seat and went to the others. "Rin, I hope you don't think I skipped you" She said as she set the empty tray down on her desk. No. Of course you would never skip me Mrs. K, If she didn't skip me then how come I didn't get a cookie? "Your cookie is special" She told me as she unwrapped another tray revealing one single gigantic cookie that barely fit into the circle pan. She walked up to my seat and yelled, "F!" as she dropped the tray down onto my desk.

"Enjoy~" She smiled and went to the board writing something in chalk. I looked left and right seeing the smaller cookies all with a A+++ on them all. Am I the only one failing?

My _wonderful _class mates were all snickering and laughing at my giant F as I grabbed my textbook and slammed my head against it. "Careful, Rin. You might lose more brain cells" Some jerk sitting next to me laughed as I glared at him coldly throwing my giant saucer like cookie as a frisbee to his head. The cookie smashed into pieces coming out of the pan.

He stayed quiet after that just groaning in pain complaining that he has a headache. I smiled happily to see a guy in pain. Man was I feeling sadistic this morning…

I dashed out of Mrs. K's class once the bell rang. Heading into my health class I took a seat in the far back by myself. I hope to stay alone for the rest of the class but since I'm such a unlucky person; Len walked in with some books in his hands with his reading glasses hanging in his shirt's chest pocket. "Is this seat taken?" He asked walking up to me and pointing to the empty seat next to me. "In matter of fact, it is" I stuck my tongue out at him as he set his books down on the desk. He crossed his arms, "Oh really now? By who?" He asked amused.

I knew it was going to sound stupid but I replied with, "Casper"

He laughed and was about to sit down when I raised my leg and placed it on his back to move him but he ignored my leg that wouldn't allow him to sit down. "C'mon. Bunny don't make me sit on you instead" He chuckled as I took my leg off his back. He sat down trying to scoot over closer to me but I kept kicking his seat farther and farther away to the edge. He chuckled and stayed in his place as Meiko-sensei walked in holding a box in her arms. She set it down on her desk and wrote 'Sexual Education' really big on the board.

You have got to be kidding me!

Mrs. K where are you? I'd rather hear your constant complaints about me than this with _that _guy! Waaaahhhh!

Meiko-sensei walked up to each desk and placed a banana and a… must I really say it? I think we all know what it is. "I'm sure you all know what these things are and what you need to do with them. No this is _not_ gum and this is _not _a snack. LEARN this! If you don't you will become pregnant and DIE!" Meiko-sensei yelled to the class as she went to her desk placing the box onto her desk and sitting down taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sure you're experienced, Rin-chan~ I'll hold _my _banana while you _do_ your handy work" He smiled toothily as I gritted my teeth wanting to stab him to death with it. Die pedo! Die! I pictured him dying in a 'accidental' banana pile spillage as I pranced around in a dress in circles around his body.

"Earth to Rin" Len snapped his fingers in front of me. I breathed in his scent as he looked up to me with clear blue innocent eyes. I felt my cheeks growing warmer but I shook the feeling backing away from him. "I'm waiting~" He sang as he held the banana straight up.

I looked left and right seeing the other groups. Two girls were blushing and giggling, another group of girls were complaining and saying they could do this in their sleep, a group of guys just stared at each other awkwardly, and the rest of the girl and guy groups where blushing, coughing nervously, and all that jazz.

Len grinned seeing how this was making me uncomfortable. "Sheesh Rin. I might as well teach you this too for the future that is~" He winked and handed me the banana as he took the condom ripping it open and quickly placing it all the way down the banana not saying anything. I set the banana down just sitting there next to him quietly.

Len yawned as Meiko-sensei walked up to our desk seeing we were the first one done. She looked at the both of us nodding and just making a 'Mmm' noise. "Interesting. Well done" She told us and walked away to help or maybe laugh at others. What did _interesting _mean?

Oh gawd. Please don't tell me she thinks- Me and Len? Eww! Never! Hell no! This pedo can die in his lair for all I care!

"Eeek!" I squeal as I felt Len's hand rubbing up and down my knee and thigh. "Nice legs" He whispered as his voice deepen and grew husky.

I blushed again as I inhaled and exhaled deeply but all I could smell was Len and that cologne he uses. I grabbed his hand and placed it on top of the table. "Keep your hands were I can see them at all times" I warned him. He grinned, "Role-playing now? Cop, kinky" He chuckled amused as I glared at him imagining an anchor falling from the sky and plastering him like those old American cartoons.

After a few boring classes that I thankfully didn't have with Len – I headed to the cafeteria to get my food so I can eat up in the roof. Since dad was busy baking for the event job he has, I completely forgot to prepare my bento last night.

"Rin-chan! Here have some candy! Mama made lots so I brought some to share!" Mimi-chan a girl in my class said happily as she gave a me a orange lollipop. "Wah! Arigato Mimi-chan!" I hugged her as she giggled and ran off to hand more candies to others. I love lollipops! Especially orange! Mimi's mom was a candy maker, ah, how I envy her.

Inside the cafeteria I bought a orange juice from the vending machine and some chips. I looked around but I didn't see Miku, Gumi, or Teto anywhere. I sighed disappointed as I walked up the stairs leading to the roof. I opened the door hearing the birds chirping. I looked up to the sky seeing the white fluffy clouds just floating over one another.

I sat down on the floor, my back was against the fence. I ate my chips first just relaxing and thinking how eventful this day has been. Len was annoying, my ex was nowhere to be found, I almost tripped going downstairs, Mimi gave me candy, I couldn't find my friends all day, and now I'm here all alone enjoying my lunch. Yep. I definitely spoke up too soon as Len slide down sitting next to me.

"Hey sexy" He greeted smiling as I rolled my eyes ignoring him. I unwrapped my orange lollipop and licked it. "D'aww c'mon Rin-chan! Don't be like that!" He plead as I turned my head looking at the horizon.

Ten minutes passed and Len still didn't say one single thing. All I could hear was his steady breathing and yawning until I didn't noticed he stole my lollipop. "Jerk! Give it back!" I yelled ordering him to hand it back. "Haaaaiiiii" He sang as he bit a chunk out of it and gave it back. "Eww! I don't want it anymore. Just keep it" I sighed as he nodded and finished the candy.

"Why are you so impossible to deal with?" I whispered loudly just thinking about how annoying he is. Even my ex didn't get on my nerves as much as Len has in these few days I've known him! "Why?" He whispered seriously as I looked into his eyes that turned a darker shade of blue.

He gently held my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I felt a light spark as he closed his eyes adding more force into the kiss but my mind went blank as my lips stayed still but his were hungry for _more. _We separated as he opened his eyes and whispered huskily into my ear, "Rin, I like you"

'Yeah… well I don't' – That is what my mind was telling me to tell him but I couldn't voice it. My heart skipped a beat as he got up first. I got up after him feeling dizzy with all the questions and more questions and less answers to those questions running through my head.

Before I could reply to him, Mrs. K slammed the roof's entrance door open. "Ah there you are! Didn't Len tell you that your father is here for a conference?" She asked as she grabbed my arm.

"Conference? What conference?" I asked confused as Len scratched his head nervously looking away.

Mrs. K cleared her throat and spoke up, "Can you guess what Rin-chan got on her semester grade?" She asked calmly.

I shook my head as she got ready to yell and how did I know? Well because she blows steams and looks like a bull that has just seen red… That's how. "TRIPLE FFF!" She yelled.

Triple! Is there even such thing? My dad is gonna kill me! He doesn't even know I need or have tutoring. Gah! I glared at Len as he finally looked at me. I'm going to _kill_ him! "Heheh I forgot to tell you!" He apologized as I balled up my right hand into a fist and hit him hard on his head. I wanted to strangle him and kick him off the roof when Mrs. K hurriedly dragged me down to her class where we will talk to my clueless father.

I gulped and like always, WHY ME!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! 8D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies!

It's almost 6:30am. NO sleep! Lol I'm such a vampire ._.

Anyways tell me what ya think! ;D

Hope I didn't disappoint with the sexiness! –fail –

Ps. I got the #6-9 from Rin & Len's song titled "69" which is sad yet cute. I would say bittersweet? Lol.


	4. Mystery Potion 75

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! 8D

Enjoy~

Mystery Potion #75

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

"_Itai! Owww! Len-kun it hurts! Wah!" Bunny-chan cried as I ran to her with a band-aid. "Shh it's okay Bunny-chan. It's not bleeding too much" I smiled peeling the band-aid and placed it gently on her bleeding knee. I pressed my lips against it as she sniffed and smiled, "Arigato, Len-kun!" _

"_I'll always protect you, Bunny-chan"_

I sighed placing my head on my desk. Why can't she remember me? Ever since that accident…

It's all my fault. I was such a stupid kid back then.

"Kagamine, is sleeping in class far more important than listening?" Mrs. M asked tapping her piece of chalk against the board impatiently. I already knew this. The answer was right in the equation itself. I forced a smile getting up, "Gomen" I apologized as she nodded her head and went back to teaching.

I tapped my pencil and stared out the window wondering how Rin's conference was going. I wish she would stop hating me but at the same time it amuses me. I grinned just thinking of what my next lesson plan would be.

"Pssht. Hey Len" Someone whispered calling me from the side. I set my pencil down and turned to see Miki who was smiling. She handed me a note, I took it and opened to see what she wrote.

_Wanna go on a date? Y/N _it read as I thought about having fun with her but I really wasn't in the mood. Rin clouded my mind every time I was with someone else. Rin was all I ever thought about and needed. I quickly circled N and passed it back to her. She opened it and frowned. I shrugged and went back to staring out the window just thinking about these few days.

I've only been in this school for two weeks since coming from America. Mom was really hitting it off being a international clothes designer. I was excited to move back to Japan; my first top priority was to search for Rin. Destiny must like me because she happened to be going to this school.

When I first saw her enter the tutoring room, I couldn't believe it was her. She's grown so much but I could tell it was her by her large bow and clips in her short beautiful blonde hair. As a kid I always pictured myself always to her side but the accident changed it… I just.

I sighed shaking that horrible memory from mind going back to the task at hand. I'm no angel and I'll admit that. I've been _here _and _there _doing stupid things that I shouldn't have been doing. I've been called a pervert and surprisingly I wasn't shock or offended because I knew it_ used_ to be true.

Women are beautiful goddesses that should be served and shower with everything they desire. I knew what women wanted but I didn't get any full pleasure by messing with them. The only girl I wanted was the one I couldn't have. I had her but lost her.

I've changed so much…

Why must love be so complicated? Is patiently waiting for her even worth it?

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

Len can go to hell for all I care! I blame him for everything. I wasn't ready to deal with my dad at school! My dad is going to _kill _me! He smiled at me as Mrs. K made me sit down next to him. She sat down in a chair across from us and placed a folder on the table. I'm guessing it's mine.

The five minute walk to the teacher's lounge wasn't enough time for me to come up with an excuse. Mrs. K decided to hold the conference in there instead of her class room since the chess club was practicing in there or something. I knew my dad wasn't the angry type but he would be extremely disappointed in me and start to blame and question himself as a parent. It's not his fault I'm failing. It's _mine_.

"Mr. Kagami, I'm sure you know that Rin is receiving extra help in our after school tutoring?" She asked at him as dad looked at me raising an eyebrow. "You are?" He asked me as I looked down avoiding his eyes and nodded. Mrs. K cleared her throat and continued, "Rin _was _a good student until now. Her grades have been dropping and as a teacher I am here to help her in any way possible. I assigned her to tutoring with my top student – Kagamine Len" She told him as he nodded understanding.

"Rin-chan, didn't you have a friend by that name when you were little?" He asked me as I looked up. I thought about it. A friend by the same name? Hm… I can't remember. _"Bunny-chan" _a loud voice called out. I looked left and right but all I saw was the boring dying greenish slightly yellow plant and the dripping water cooler. The voice sounded so real. I shook my head, I don't think so. Besides why would I be friends with such a perv?

Mrs. K showed my dad all the test and quizzes that I did poorly on as he kept a professional serious look not turning to look at me. "Thank you for your time Mr. Kagami" Mrs. K stood up to shake my dad's hand as he got up. He nodded and took my report card that Mrs. K gave him.

I got up too as Mrs. K glared at me, "I'm watching you" She whispered sternly as she smiled and waved at my father. We got out heading to the entrance of the school. Dad stopped and turned to me, "I'm not mad or anything. I just want you to do your best from now on" He smiled warmly as I hugged him. He was too nice! He should have had my head nicely marinated with a apple in my mouth on a fancy expensive plate but… but…

"I'm really sorry dad!" I whined as he chuckled lightly patting my head, "Ganbatte, Rin-chan" He told me as he kissed the top of my head and walked out. I waved at him going back down the hall and into the tutoring room.

I am going to do my best! I will! I can't let my dad down. He deserves so much and the least I can do is pass school with good grades so then I can go to college. My dad has always dreamt of me becoming a chef in any field but he isn't pushing me to become one. I love that about him. I feel gloomy, he's a good papa!

I dragged myself into the tutoring class seeing Len eating a banana. "Rin guess what?" He asked me as I set my messenger bag down. "What?"

"I'm a banana!" He smiled as I rolled my eyes. How mature… I sat down placing my head on the desk's cool surface sighing. "Just teach me already" I told him as he threw the banana peel into the trash can and bend down to my level.

"Why so gloomy?" He whispered as I closed my eyes. He smelled good; just like the banana he just ate. "I don't want to talk about it" I sighed deeply as he stood up. I heard him flip through his textbook.

"Alright. We'll move on to english and more science" He said as I opened my eyes and looked up. He took a piece of yellow chalk from a box and started to write out questions and problems for me to do. I opened up my bag to take out my notebook and pen, I took notes as he explained everything in easy terms for me to follow.

I _guess _he was right. If I listened closely to him, I could learn this. It wasn't anything hard but since I never pay attention in class, it all seemed hard and confusing to me. He sat down in the teacher's chair waiting for me to ask him anything. I sneaked a peek at him seeing that he was reading a book. "Why aren't you saying something stupid to me?" I asked him without looking up.

He chuckled, "I'm not in the mood" He replied going back to his book. I nodded and copied down the notes in silence. After I was done, Len set his book down and grabbed a chair. He placed the chair next to my desk, "Let's go over these" He said as he pointed to questions asking me for the answers.

"_Bunny-chan_" I heard that same boyish voice calling out. I looked up seeing nothing unusual in the class. Len titled his head giving me a confused look as I shook my head telling him it was nothing. The voice sounded familiar. It _felt _familiar.

My heart jumped and skipped a beat as Len gently took my finger and pointed it to a word in his science book. When he wasn't flirting like this I noticed and felt how soft yet rough his hands were. He was patient and didn't say anything witty if I got something wrong for once. It felt _nice_ yet strange.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Meiko's Pov:

"Hey babe" Kaito greeted as I hopped onto the back of his bike. He didn't wear his helmet like yesterday. I held onto his waist as he revved up the engine, hitching the brake pedal up amd drove off. Well Meiko was being a very bad girl. I liked my new mechanic, he was hot and I won't lie.

Kaito told me he would have my car ready in a week or two but for now he offered to drive me home from work. He was sweet and _hot. _I can't seem to stop myself from saying that over and over. He was just perfect.

We were heading to a club that I lived nearby but I couldn't be seen in public with my teacher clothes so I got off his bike once he parked in my parking space. I ran up to the entrance unlocking it and pressed the elevator button. I got in and pressed for the fifth level. I got off hearing the little ringing noise, I put the key in and twisted the knob opened.

In my apartment I threw my briefcase on the floor and ran into my room taking my clothes off. I wiggled out of my red short pencil skirt and tried to find my black short shorts. I put them on and slipped on a red knotted tank top. I took my black pumps off and found my pair of black boots. I put them on taking my red wallet purse from my purse rack and ran out. I locked my door and headed to the elevator.

Going down I saw Kaito leaning against his bike smoking in a drag. The smoke puffed out his mouth as I crossed my arms, "You do know smoking is bad for you, don't you?" I asked him as he threw the cig on the floor and stepped on it. "Not unless you have a medical problem" He replied as he got on his bike again.

If he's a smoker, we're going to have a problem. I didn't have a come back to that as I got on wrapping my arms around his waist as he sped off to the club. Once at the club we got in first as some people that have been waiting in line for hours groaned and complained. I smiled victoriously. It sure does pay to be a regular at this place. I practically knew everyone by their names.

When I would come here by myself I would go directly to the bar and ask Takashi one of the bar tender to give me the house special or mix something new up for me but I guess Takashi would have to wait tonight. Kaito took my hand as we passed a crowd of dancing people. He took me to the middle and twirled me. "Let's dance" He chuckled as I grinned. Dance, you say?

I'll show him a dance.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

"EH! School dance? Since when does this school ever plan something fun?" I asked as I finally saw Miku the next day. She apologized for skipping yesterday because there was a giant sale on leeks at the local market. I shook my head disappointed at her. This woman needs to go to Veggie lovers anonymous.

Since Mrs. K was a lazy teacher when it came to school festivals and fun things for the students; she made all her classes stick the posters all over the school bulletin walls. Miku and I decided to post the posters up by the tutoring class rooms. I grabbed my stapler and opened it so I could shoot it. I had to post at least fifty in this hall and the next, might as well get it done the fastest way.

"Lenny are you like going to the like dance? Take us Lenny-kun!" I heard some girls ask coming down the hall wrapping their arms around Len's. He lifted his glasses up reading and walking ignoring them. "Not now" I heard him tell them. Was he getting annoyed? Heh. Serves him right.

He walked into his tutoring room as the group of girls skipped in after him begging him to take them all or even just one. I turned to see that Miku was down three rooms talking to someone from the group assigned the cafeteria.

I decided to head down the hall to the empty bulletin boards but not before I get Len. I entered the room real quick seeing him sit in the teacher's chair with the girls tugging on the sleeve of his white shirt still begging him. Wow was he good at ignoring them…

"Hey Len" I called out as he looked up from his book. "Mm, yes?" He asked as I pointed my stapler like a gun and shot him on the arm also getting one of the annoying girl's. They whined and cried and Len titled his head giving me a confused look.

"Got'cha!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out.

I heard him chuckling. I smiled rolling my eyes. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled laughing as I saw Miku already at the other board.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! 8D

Is Rin warming up to our beloved pervy Len?

And what is this accident Len is talking about?

Hmm…

Why does Rin hate men?

What's up with bad boy Kaito?

Oooh so many questions xD

We'll see! See you in the next chapter! :D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies!

Playlist of random sings I listened to:

Alien – The Baby's

Shonen Knife – The Baby's [this song is addicting xD]

Shissou – Last Alliance & Vic Mignogna ver.

Discotheque Love – Kagamine Len

Tommy February6 – Lonely In Gorgeous [anyone excited for ParaKiss live action? 8D]

Bumble Bee – DDR


	5. Dream Potion 42

AN: Hey! Long time no update, huh? [LOL, what's it been? Like a few hours? xD]

Man I'm bored and inspired~ Earlier I took a Vocaloid – Which character are you? Quiz thing and I got Rin ._. That was a shocker considering I lean more towards Len [not the perv part! D;]

Lolololol.

And then after taking quizzes to pass the time, I was listening to a Rin song and immediately got a new idea for a story. I sooo want to write it but I can't ._. I have to finish what I start! Gah! Ganbatte to meeee!

I saw a beautiful cosplay pic on dA [deviantart] and Oh~ my Rin x Len fangirl heart exploded. Rin and Len… embracing… chuu… against wall… Oh gawd. *cough* It was cute! :D GO look at it! It's titled 'Rin Len Tenderness' and it's the 1st pic on the search! 8D

Anyways in this chapter we find out what happened to Rin in her accident. Poor Len~ and also part one -erm... sorta- of the school dance! 8D

Enough of my ramblings~

Enjoy!

Dream Potion #42

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

"Lenny-kun! Why aren't you looking at meee?" She whined tugging on my black slacks and pressing her cold lips on the nook of my neck. I sighed titling my head higher just ignoring her all while closing my eyes. Maybe if I image it's Rin, then I could go_ further_ with her… I looked at her green hair and thought. Did I _really _want to play with her? She would get hurt and cry and then what? I wasn't interested in _that _way. "Let's have some fun" She whispered in my ear roughly turning my head to look at her.

I stared into her glazed eyes and knew that _look_. Every girl I would have my fun with had that _look_. The lust and wanting and all that _should _be sacred but easily forgotten once I smirked and did a few tricks. I yawned as she stared at me and unbutton the two top buttons of my shirt.

"Gumi, _stop_" I commanded brushing her hand away to button up my top again. A tear slide down her flawless skin as she slapped me as hard as she could. "You're the worst!" She yelled and ran out the class room. I reclined back in my chair taking my book from the desk and opened up to my bookmarked page. I ignored the pain of my numb cheek.

I sighed, well I said I was no angel…

I was getting lost in the wisdom of the old text I was reading when I heard a knock and Rin ran in throwing her bag on the floor and sitting in her desk.

"Sorry I'm late! Mrs. K made me clean the class by myself!" She apologized panting. My eyes ran up and down her body watching her chest move up and down. Just up and down… I looked up shaking my head. "It's okay. I've been here just reading" I smiled and lied. Well it was true, it's not like I was actually doing something with Gumi.

I got up from the teacher's chair setting my book down and walked over to grab a chair. I placed it across from Rin's desk and sat down in front of her. "Where's your textbook?" She asked me as I stared at her soft lips. I touched my own lips remembering how _good _it felt kissing her. Even though she was taken off guard, I meant every word I told her.

She titled her head waiting for a answer as I pointed behind me, "On the desk, we won't need it right now" I told her gently smiling at her. I _wanted _her but I told myself to take it nice and slow. I want her to remember me. I _wish _she would.

"Rin, did you ever live in Sapporo?" I asked her as she smiled nodding her head. I've never seen her so excited, "Yup! It's my birthplace! I love the long winters. Lots and lots of snow!" She told me stretching her arms out showing me how much snow there was. I wanted to caress her cheek but I smiled seeing how lively she was describing the foods, the flowers, the snowflakes.

She paused and looked at me, "Wait. Why do you ask?"

You see I too am from Sapporo… I wanted to tell her that. I really wanted her to know but I shrugged and lied, "Just curious" I told her as she nodded, "So where are you from?" She asked me as I thought about telling her of my home in the states instead. "I _can't _remember where I was born but I did live in New York for a few years. My mom is a fashion designer" I smiled as she nodded, "Really? I remember having a friend that's mom was a fashion designer" She told me as I stared at wide-eyed in shock. My lips slightly parted as my heart skipped at beat. Does she remember? Even the slightest bit?

"Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy" She laughed flicking my nose as I blinked. "Ah, sorry" I apologized. This is my chance, ask her Len. Be forward. I… I… I just can't. Getting rejected by her stings a lot. It hurts like you have no idea. I didn't want her to forcefully remember me. It just might be my fault all over again… "Hey, Rin… do… do remember who that friend was?" I asked her. She didn't even think about it as she shook her head, "Nope!"

"Oh" I whispered and frowned getting up. I took the textbook and opened it up to the last page I was on. I sat down again as she stared at me. How… much… longer… must… I wait?

"Are you okay?" She asked me, I guess she noticed my change in mood. I nodded avoiding those beautiful cerulean eyes. She didn't say anything after that as I went over what we learned today in Mrs. K's class. After we were done exactly at five, she grabbed her things and headed for the door. "Hey, Len. Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" She asked me as I thought about it.

Getting a date at last minute was no problem for me but they weren't the ones I wanted to take. "Are you?" I asked her as she nodded, "Yep!" She nodded. "With someone?" I pushed on as she shook her head, "Hell no. Juts an all girls group!" She stuck her tongue out at me as she waved leaving with, "Ja ne!"

I watched her leave heading to the door myself and turning off the lights. I walked back in and grabbed my stuff in the dark. Locking the door I made my own exit heading home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me and slipped my shoes off. I checked the living room and kitchen but my mom wasn't there. I then went upstairs to my room and set my books and bag down. I unbuckled and unzipped my pants. I put on some black shorts that were laying on the floor, ehh they're clean. I unbutton my shirt and slipped it off throwing it on the floor and walked out in my white wife beater.

I knocked lightly on a door down the hall. "Come in!" I heard the muffled voice as I saw my mother pinning down pins on a mannequin. She had three pins in her mouth as she tried to figure out where she was going to place the holding spots for the fabric that has yet to be sewed.

I laid down on her big golden covered bed taking a deep breath and releasing it. "How was school, sweetie?" Mom asked me as I looked up to the angelic painted ceiling of hers. "Fine…" I told her just staring at the angels on the clouds. I pictured my angel and how badly I longed for her to remember me. I got comfortable on my mom's bed as she hummed a tune. Her pillows smelled just like her, sweet and light.

I closed my eyes feeling my mom's lips pressed against my hair. I felt her soft hand caress my cheek as she hummed another tune. I'm guessing she went back to the mannequin. That night I fell asleep on my mom's bed. I would always do this every time something was troubling me or if I was really tired. Besides I liked being close to my mom, she was wonderful and so caring. I yawned sleepily and drifted... Just drifted off to sleep.

"_Here Bunny-chan. You can throw the ball! C'mon it's easy!" I smiled at her as she played with her hands worried. "Umm… are you sure Len-kun?" She asked me as I gave her a thumbs up nodding. "Mm! I promised nothing bad would ever happen to you, didn't I?" _

_She smiled giggling as she took the red ball from my hands. She placed her orange plushie on the snowy ground next to her as she got ready to throw the ball._

_We weren't allowed to play in the middle of the street so we stayed on the sidewalk throwing the ball at each other from across. She was on the left and I was standing on the right. "Len-kun, I don't think I can throw it that far" She said worried as she raised the ball as high as she could. _

_I shook my head, "Don't worry! Just throw it!" I encouraged her as she sighed and said, "Oh-Okay… Here it goes!" She threw the ball but it didn't even reach my waiting arms as it landed in the dead middle of the street. I frowned, this can't be good. "Len-kun, the ball!" She pointed as I nodded, "I know" I told her as we stared at the ball. _

_We weren't allowed. _

_We couldn't. _

_We shouldn't. _

_It happened so fast. _

_Ever… so… fast. _

_It was December; the earth was covered in a blanket of snow, it was cold, it was slippery, it was wet. Before I could say anything I watched Bunny-chan as she bend down getting her orange and squeezed her plushie tightly to her as she walked to the middle. My eyes widen as she mustered up the courage to do something we both knew we weren't suppose to. She picked the ball in her hands. _

_I lost my voice that day. I broke that promised to her. _

_It happened so… fast. So… very… fast. _

_I remember the world moving in slow motion just like in those movies. I remember carefully watching her get the ball and start walking to her side again instead of coming to me. The road was slippery so she accidentally slipped. She sighed as the ball slipped from her arms. She got it again and smiled brushing the melting snow off of it. I wanted to tell her to come to me but… but… _

_All I saw as I blinked for just one tiny second; I shouldn't have blinked. I remember her orange plushie flying in the air as the red ball we were playing with rolled down by my feet. _

_A car honked as the blood tainted the white. _

_It was her blood. _

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed abruptly sitting up in the bed in the dark room. I looked around seeing a vanity desk and perfumes bottles and jewelry. I knew then that I was in my mom's bedroom. I jumped a little seeing the finished mannequin and the dress covering her. The hallway light was on as the door was slightly opened. I placed my right hand over my heart trying to calm it but when I looked down at my hands, they were trembling from _that _memory.

I shakily took off my shirt and wiped my forehead from the sweat. I was still breathing heavily as I looked at the clock seeing it was only about three in the morning. I closed my eyes sitting up and hugging myself. I wrapped my arms around me covering my face, trying so hard to _never _think back to that ever again.

The reminders of _that _nightmare just kept getting worse and worse. All the adults would tell me it wasn't my fault but I _knew _it was. How much longer can I… can… I stay like this?

Because I was a weak kid, I couldn't save her that time.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

I yawned as I sat down at my desk. Why do we need school? It's so… useless. I was a cranky not-so morning person. Miku laughed patting my back, "Shake that sleep off missy!" She told me as I shooed her away, "Yeah, yeah" I yawned again as the bell rang. Miku waved and walked off to her classroom. Come back! Mrs. K is hell especially when she's pmsing! Wait, nevermind. That's _all _the time!

Mrs. K waltzed into her class holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She smiled and smelled them setting them on her desk. "Ohayo! Today I have wonderful news! My husband will be a chaperon at the school dance!" She announced as half the class including myself groaned.

She shot us a death glare as we all except for me clapped. She rolled her eyes smiling and going straight to the board. Great. Just when I thought I was going to enjoy myself at the dance… Mr. K couldn't be that bad could he? I mean he did marry the _devil_ herself.

Meh. Like I care.

After the bell rang I didn't see Len in health. I wonder where Mr. Goody-Goody ditched off to. Wait. Since when do I _care _what he does and doesn't do! I shrugged it off as the entire day just flew by. At lunch I didn't see Miku again because there was some leek shaped school supplies being sold in the library so she left me alone. I didn't see my other friends but I'm sure I will at the dance. We did plan to go together after all.

I bought a orange juice and a bag of cookies for lunch. I went up to the roof and somewhere in the tinniest and _deepest _part of my heart I was kinda hoping to see Len there. I opened the door to the roof being slightly blinded for a sec by the bright sun. I used my juice box as a shield as I walked to the fence. Once I was able to see, I saw him! Aha! I was right! Len's head was down as he sat against the fence. "There you are! Mr. Ditcher!" I joked smiling at him as he didn't look up.

I bend down to his level setting my juice down. "Fine be that way. Want a cookie?" I offered him as I popped the bag opened. I took out a chocolate chip cookie and placed it between his lips. It was hard to do since he wouldn't look up but I did it! The cookie cracked and fell to his lap as he kept quiet. I frowned. What was up with him? He was always so happy, _stupid_, and flirting with me.

"Len look up" I asked him as I gently took hold of his wrist. That's when I stopped as I felt him trembling, "What's wrong?" I asked slowly. He was starting to make me worry and freak out. Len looked up with glazed over blinded sad eyes as he placed his hand on the back of my head and pushed me closer to him making my lips crash against his.

They were rough and pleading. He wrapped his other arm around my waist as his lips begged me to move with his. I _hate_… wait no. I didn't. I just. Rin, shut up. I mentally sighed and closed my eyes responding back. It just wasn't like Len to not be himself. I wonder what's on his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaito's Pov:

"And why am I here again?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the gym door. I'll admit that being with a teacher is my first. I always try to avoid women in a professional field. I didn't want to _please _my father and all his fake friends but here I am. I actually like Meiko, she wasn't a normal teacher. That's for sure.

She grabbed my head and tried to pull me to the dance floor where estrogen and testerone levels were _high_. "C'mon you're my date! At least have _some _fun!" She begged winking as I sighed and gave in to her plea. It felt weird being in a school after the lack _of _school I've had. I would mostly ditch and spend my days in the school's auto garage. That was probably the _only _class I passed with flying colors.

"You're lucky you're hot" I told her as she nodded, "Oh, I know" She nodded and laughed. I placed my hands on her hips as we moved in perfect sync to one another. I guess school isn't so bad if it's with Meiko.

"So why me?" I whispered into her ear so she could hear me with the loud blaring music in the background. She tapped her perfectly red manicured nail at my chest lightly as I nodded. She whispered back into my ear, "It's ladies choice"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Wow I update fast xDD

So Rin was in a car accident and Len is blaming himself.

All he wants to do is make her remember him.

He's even willing to become less of a player for her! :O

Let's see how that turns out!

And why does Kaito dislike his father? Ohoho~ We'll see.

Umm that's all I can think of to say!

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz &Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Was It A Dream – 30 Seconds To Mars

Besaid Island - Final Fantasy X [It's really relaxing/soothing O_O]


	6. Feelings Potion 14

AN: Hey guys! 8D

Sorry for not updating fast. I've been tired; school blah. Lots of _evil _math homework, studying, and writing assignments.

Longest chapter so far! O:

Anyways enjoy~

Ps. Anyone who is also reading Hypnotized – I'll have that updated this weekend/or the next! [I hope since I'll be busy playing KH:BBS xD]

Oh yeah Ps. Again – So this is the day of the dance! Kaito's pov in the last chap was like a foreshadowing? – of a pleasant nature xDDD

Feelings Potion #14

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

I know what you're going to say, Len. Why bother kissing her when she won't even return… wait… My natural instincts took over me as I felt Rin respond back to my sudden kiss. Her lips were soft and gentle, it was just indescribable.

I really l… l…love you Rin but you just don't know it.

I've always felt this way even before we knew what kissing was or what it meant to be with someone that wasn't you.

We broke apart for air as I kept my head down still. I was just not feeling good with the recent lack of sleep because of constant reminders. "Len…" She whispered as I looked up through my bangs that she was blushing and covered her mouth.

"I'm… I'm sorry" I apologized as it ached to say that. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Look at me, Len" She begged as I closed my eyes for a second and then opening them to see her. "I…" She started but then narrowed her eyes; they weren't harsh though. "Be my date to the dance?" She asked smiling warmly getting up.

I stared at her as my eyes widen. Me? Her? Dance? I thought she didn't like men… I'm starting to think that's my fault.

"This… you really mean it?" I asked her still clinging on to that the little bit of hope I still had. She nodded and offered her hand to me. I grabbed it as she helped lift me up from the ground. "Yeah I won't charge! One free boy pass! And that means the dance not something else…" She winked sticking her tongue out as I couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

Rin patted her school jacket and looked for paper in her pocket as she found a napkin instead and her orange scented gel pen. "Turn around" She said as she spun me around using my back as a writing board. "Ah, there! All done!" She giggled and handed me the napkin that said 'One Free Rin Pass. Only good until tomorrow' and it had a chibi orange smiling.

I laughed feeling light and like myself again. She was the only one ever capable of making me feel this way. "So take it or leave it, Mister!" She jabbed her finger at my right shoulder. I nodded and leaned in, "Does this pass also include late nights?" I whispered into her ear, I couldn't help it. My player instincts just took over me.

She shivered at my cool breath and blushed. Shoving my cheek away she huffed, "Not in a millions years!"

I placed my hands in my pants pocket and sighed, "Ah~ at least I tried" I yawned playfully as she rolled her eyes opening the roof's door. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!" She gestured for me to go down the stairs as she went down herself.

I grinned and went down myself. The rest of our classes went by so fast that I couldn't remember what we even learned but meh, I already knew it all probably. Today I decided to not read and just lay my head down on the teacher's desk in my borrowed tutoring room.

I heard some girls open the classroom door asking if I was busy but they saw that I was 'asleep' so they quickly and soundlessly walked out leaving me in peace. Part of me wanted to still play with them so I could get over whatever I was feeling as a player but as Len the real me; Rin was my reminder why I promised myself to change. Coming home late at nights sometimes really wasn't helping my relationship with my mother seeing that she always worrying as to where I was or what I was doing. "No more" I told myself as I played around with the red apple that was on the desk.

"No more, what?" I heard Rin ask as I heard her set her things down and sit in her regular seat. I looked up and shook my head dismissing what I just said out loud. She shrugged pulling her notebook out and a pen. "So what am I learning today?" She asked as I was going to say something perverted but how will she ever trust me or like me if I continue this way?

"Short class today since we still have to go to the dance, remember? Let's just talk" I told her as she set her things back into her bag. I got up from the teacher's chair and grabbed a student chair placing it across her like I always do. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Hmm… Let's start off with family?" I slowly and carefully asked her. Last time I saw her, her dad barely graduated culinary school and her mom was hitting it off being something I can't remember but she was never home.

Rin looked at me biting her lower lip, "My dad is great. I live with him and he makes yummy cakes!" She smiled. I noticed how she didn't mention her mother. I wonder what happened to her…

"So what about you?" She asked me as I easily responded. "My mom is a fashion designer so she's always traveling around the world. Umm… I think she's going to Milan soon. My dad was in jail for a year for something I can't remember but he then passed on. He was great though" I smiled at mentioning my father. He wasn't a bad guy, just blamed or more like framed for something he didn't do. Before he passed on he made me promise him that I wouldn't make the same mistakes like him. Like being stupid and losing my mother twice before he found her again several years later.

I only knew him for a few years but I promised him that I would make the right choices in my life. I didn't want to lose Rin and then… I just couldn't bear to even think what _would _happen if I ever did.

"I'm sorry about your dad" She said softly as I chuckled and waved my hand, "It's okay, really. Dad was conceited, he loved being mentioned in conversations" I smiled as she nodded.

"So any childhood stories and/or memories?" I asked her as she thought about it. "Do you remember any?" She asked me. I didn't have any that I _could _tell her. I didn't want to lie to her so I shook my head allowing her to tell me one. "Oh! One snowy day back home in Sapporo, I almost got hit by a car!" She snapped her fingers as if she just suddenly remembered.

I stayed silent and shocked in my seat as she went on, "See this tiny scar on my wrist?" She asked pointing to her right wrist. I saw the somewhat still visible scar there, I nodded as she continued. "Well I was playing with my best friend, this boy I used to know. He was really silly and kind and I think... I lo… nevermind… anyways so we were playing with a red ball and we weren't allowed in the street but since I suck at throwing – it rolled to the middle and I remember I was such a scaredy-cat. My friend didn't say anything so I decided to take it upon myself to retrieve it and it just happened to be lunch rush hour" She looked at me to make sure I was still paying attention, I nodded as she went on, "I saw the car's lights but being petrified, I couldn't move and that's when it skidded. It tried to stop before hitting me and it barely just barely made it. The car's door was unlocked so it suddenly opened as it stopped and knocked me down to the ground. I don't remember anything else but I was in a coma for about a month. When I finally came back, a boy and his mother were there visiting me. I couldn't remember them so I asked them who they were. The boy seemed sad and he told me goodbye. I didn't understand then what he meant as my dad told me that, that was my best friend and he moved to New York. He's probably studying there with a nice girlfriend and being happy" She somberly smiled playing around with the strap of her messenger bag.

So after all these years, she _does _remember. But you're wrong, Rin. I had no choice but to move because of my mom's job and besides back then I thought it would be better but to forget me. I couldn't hold on to promises back then. I moved back because I wanted to see you. I've been waiting for you to remember me even if doctors said that you probably weren't ever going to. "What if you saw him again?" I spoke up as she looked at me. I had a determine look that probably set her off. "I think I would want to know how he's doing. I don't know but I think I loved him… but if he's happy wherever he is… then I'm happy too" She smiled as I placed my hand onto of hers.

I was going to tell her it's always been me. My heart skipped a beat hearing that she loved me. I shook my head deciding that I didn't want to rush long forgotten memories at her all at once. "Ah~ He's so lucky to have Rin-chan's affection!" I yawned stretching my arms.

She softly slapped my arm, "Shut up! I thought we were being serious for once. I just don't understand you" She narrowed her eyes at me as I chuckled. I got up and said, "Rin, look over there!" I yelled in fake surprise. "What?" She asked turning her head to see. I quickly kissed her cheek and went back to the teacher's desk. "Wah!" She squealed in surprise placing her hand over her cheek and blushing. "Kawaii~" I said in a high pitched voice jumping once like I've seen her friend Miku do when she's happy. "See you in a few hours" I told her getting my things and walking out.

I felt a light pressure hit the back of my head seeing a banana shaped eraser. "Baka!" Rin yelled from behind me. I chuckled holding the strap of my bag tightly and headed home to get ready for our 'date'

It was really fun messing with her. She easily gets mad and that makes her even cuter, though I do miss her other self. The one that would hold my hand every time we would cross the street or when we used to play together and all those sleep-over. We were always holding hands and sharing things.

Only time will tell…

Once I got home I unlocked and twisted the knob open entering the hall. I took my shoes off placing them at the entrance and placed my house keys in the living room's coffee table. I entered the kitchen seeing my mom sitting at the table with the table filled with small stacks of papers. She had her reading glasses on as she went over the papers in her hands. A pencil was tied in her hair as she took it out making her long blonde locks cascade down. "Hey mom" I greeted as she snapped out of her concentration. "Huh, oh. Hi sweetie" She smiled and went back to sketching something. I sighed smiling as I cleaned up the pencil and eraser shavings scattered all over.

Once I was done I took out a glass cup and filled it up with freshly squeezed orange juice. I inhaled the scent as it reminded me of Rin. I quickly drank it setting the used cup in the sink rinsing it. I kissed the top of my mom's head as she patted my shoulder, "Have fun" She told me as she handed me the professional camera on the empty seat next to her. I sighed and took it.

I went upstairs to take a shower. Once I was done I towel dried my hair and then shook my head. I bet if Rin were here, she would probably call me a dog. I chuckled at the amusing idea and got out a pair of gold boxers. I set my black dress pants, white collared shirt, gold vest, and black tie on my bed and got ready.

I always had a hard time with my tie so I left it the best way I could manage to make it look nice. Even on runways I never had a perfectly straight tie but I've only been in three for the sake of helping my mom out when her male models were stuck in traffic so it doesn't really count.

I put on my black dress shoes on and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get my mom's opinion. She offered to make me my outfit herself but she was already busy with wedding dresses and other dress orders. "So, how do I look?" I asked my mom placing my hand in my pocket. I took my black tuxedo jacket twirling it around and put it on. Mom clapped her hands, "Ah, just like those runways. Remember?" She smiled asking. I chuckled and nodded. It was really embarrassing the first time around but I learned to be suave and 'sexy' showing off my mom's male formal winter clothing line.

"Is it okay if I borrow the car?" I asked her as she handed me the keys. "Just be careful and don't speed too much!" She lectured. I took the keys thanking her and going out into the garage to get out my mom's most precious car. Well technically it was mine that I got last year but it's not really a car I would like to drive just to anywhere. So since I rarely use it, it's become a shared car. Today was special and different. I took off the cover protecting it and viewed my silver Lexus LF-A. I got in and went to go pick up Rin at her place. She would probably call me a stalker for knowing where she lives but I didn't mind.

The drive to her place wasn't far as I set the car on park and got out walking up to her place. I opened the small gate and knocked on her door. Her dad opened the door looking surprised. "L-L-Len-kun?" He asked as I nodded. "It's very good to see you again, sir" I politely and respectfully bowed as he randomly embraced me. "I thought you moved to America! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" He shook me around in his arms as I was losing oxygen. "Can't… breath…" I panted as he let go.

"Gomen! Gomen!" He apologized as I massaged the nook of my neck waving it off. "Wait, does Rin know it's you?" He asked me as I sighed, "No, not entirely. I hope she'll remember soon" I told him as he gave me a sympathetic look. "Dad please don't take any pic-" I heard Rin stop as she came down the stairs wearing a short orange dress that stopped mid thigh, with a intricate floral design, a lighter shaded orange ribbon around the waist, and orange ruffles underneath. She had silver sparkling butterfly hair clips, a small silver clip bow, loose silver banded orange diamond bracelet, and silver heels with butterflies on the sides.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

If I opened my mouth, my jaw would have probably fallen. "Stop staring at me, it's creepy" She said glaring at me with a faint blush on her cheeks. I chuckled and handed her a orange, "What's this?" She asked confused. "I forgot to get a corsage so here's an orange. Sweet, sour, delightful, and interesting. It represents you nicely doesn't it?" I asked winking as she stuffed the orange into my mouth.

I took it out as she ran out to my car before her dad could take any pictures. "Email?" Mr. Kagami asked me as I nodded, "You got it!" I told him as I smirked. Rin slide into the passenger's side and looked around the car. I got in and shifted the car to drive. "This is a really nice car. Is it your mother's?" She asked me as I shook my head and pointed at myself. "Wow" She whispered in awe.

I drove to the school nice and slow. Rin looked out the opened window admiring the city lights as the light cool breeze hit us. I stopped at a red light before making it to the next street leading to the school. I felt a light pressure as I looked at my free hand. Rin set her hand over mine's holding it; She looked at me suddenly remembering what she just did. "Sorry, stop lights make me uncomfortable" She said looking away.

I smirked, she's still afraid. I really liked that she relied on me a lot back then, I wish she would more in the future too. Once the light turned green I made my way into the school's parking lot and parked nearby where the dance was being held at. Getting out I took off my jacket feeling hot in it. Going inside into the dance I spotted Meiko-sensei dancing with some blue haired guy and Mrs. K was there with Mr. K as they _tried _to bring back the tango and waltz back in style. It's just not going to happen. I laughed amused at that seeing that Rin left my side as I heard loud squealing and jumping coming from Miku and some other girls like Gumi there. She kept her eyes locked on me. I avoided them as I made my way to go meet up with my own friends. "Hey man!" Dell greeted head locking me, I sighed and struggled out. "Weirdo" I told him as he laughed handing me a cup with what seemed to be really red colored water; oh nevermind, it's just punch.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Meiko's Pov:

Through all his complaining and feeling 'uncomfortable' I managed to drag Kaito to the dance floor where some students were really at it dancing like some adults I've seen at the clubs. Since I really didn't care and was one of the school's more calm and chill teacher; Hey let them go wild and have fun for once.

I watched as Mrs. K would go around separating students and making them have a distance between themselves dancing. That's no fun… dancing is about passion, damn it! Mr. K sighed and apologized to a couple and grabbed Mrs. K by the waist and made her sit down at the chaperon's table. I chuckled at the scene, maybe he should apply for principal at this school because our current one is snoozing in the corner.

"You're silent for once" Kaito whispered in my ear as I clung onto him. I smirked and playfully rolled my eyes, "That's because you're not entertaining me" I looked at him pouting as he suddenly spun me around - quite fast if I do say so myself. I ended up twirling and stopping at a empty table. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in my way. Kaito marched over with some weird look on his face and grabbed my hand. He leaned into me and grabbed a blue rose that was in the cream colored vase behind me.

He placed the rose between his teeth and bit into it. He took my other hand and pointed right. He raised our hands and marched forward starting slow and then spun me around and held me by my waist. He smirked and spit the rose out leaning against me. "You want to be entertained? So tango with me" He said in a low husky voice as he lifted me up and we tangoed away all over the room.

After a stroll once around we ended up in the middle of the dance floor. Kaito held me by my waist and with his other hand he picked my leg up hitching it to his side. He trailed his hand down feeling as he leaned us. "Prepare for the grand finale" He smirked and simply carried me bridal style off of the dance floor. I was so breathless that I didn't say anything as he exited it out and went to the hallway.

He set me down on the floor against lockers as he bend down in front of me. "Had fun?" He asked me as I nodded, "Wow. Mechanic, rebel, and romantic. Definitely worth a second date" I commented as he laughed and agreed, "You got that right" He whispered and leaned in lightly pecking my lips.

He stood up and offered me his hand as I took it and got up. "Hey let's go do something fun. I'm sure you won't be missed here" He said taking my hand as we ran out the hall and into the parking lot. I unbuttoned my red suit jacket and stuffed it into a backpack Kaito had. Grateful to be taking it off my skin felt frosted as I felt the goosebumps crawl up my arms. The night's cool air felt nice as I admired my own fashionable sense as I left the red vest that I had underneath on. My little black camisole could be seen; I rolled up my knee length red skirt and made it shorter as I hopped onto the back wrapping my arms around Kaito's waist.

He revved the engine up and drove off. We passed by street lights, the city seemed to blur right before us. It was just so beautiful. I leaned into him and placed my cheek against his back just watching the world around us. I closed my eyes as they felt heavy from the air directly hitting me. "Babe, we're here" I heard him whisper. I heard soft crashing as I could smell the salt in the air. I opened my eyes to see the dark blue waters meeting the white moon's reflection in the horizon.

We got off the motorcycle as Kaito took my hand and lead me down to the beach. We took our shoes off and left them up down in the dry sand. Kaito then took my hand as we ran to the cold wet sand getting nearer to the shoreline.

He bend down and cupped his hands in the water. He let go off the water and splashed me when I wasn't paying attention. I squealed as I ran away from him giggling, Kaito kept yelling for me to come back to him as he continued to splash water. I grew tired of running feeling cold. Kaito lifted me up and twirled me as a small waved crashed at our ankles.

He kissed the tip of my nose as we sat down with just a small distance between the crashing waves at the shoreline and us. I smiled as I held his hand and leaned against his shoulder. The crashing waves, his calm breathing, and my fluttering heart felt all so wonderful and light.

"Better than some school dance?" He asked as I nodded, "Yep. Way better"

He chuckled as we sat there just enjoying each other's company in silence. This year's dance was definitely worth 'chaperoning'

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin's Pov:

"OMG Rin! You're sooo cute!" Miku squealed grabbing my shoulders and jumping up and down. I smiled feeling self-conscious in my dress. I really wasn't used to being dressed too formal as the only clothes I would wear at special occasion - was a uniform since I sometimes help my dad with catering. "So who did you come with since you canceled at last minute, hmm?" Miku asked pointing a finger at me. "Do we know this person? Spill it and don't lie!" She interrogated as I glanced over at Len seeing him with a group of guys standing by the punch bowl talking.

"Umm I came with Len" I said out loud as Gumi choked on her punch. I looked over at her worried, "Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded her head and waved it off like nothing. I shrugged as Miku lightly slapped my arm, "A guy! Len! Why didn't you tell meeee?" She whined as I nervously laughed and gave her a innocent look. "It really was last minute. I asked him and he said yes. I don't know. Maybe I like the guy?"

"Who do you like?" That teasing voice asked as I turned around to see Len smirking with an amused looked. Part of me was happy to see him acting like himself again and the other kinda missed his quiet self. Ah… he's so confusing.

To tell the truth, I have no idea why I asked him to the dance. I promised myself that I wouldn't ask anyone to the dance and stay away from men. Men were disgusting pigs and I know that all too well thanks to_ someone_ I know. I don't know why but I feel like Len is familiar. Now that I've gotten to know him better, I find myself rambling and spilling things. It felt _nice _to have someone there to listen to me so closely. I felt like I could _trust_ him but it's just too soon.

I was really nervous getting here when I was in Len's car because I told him earlier that I was in love with my best friend! Ah! He's a guy that likes me and I told him! Man, I fail as a girl.

He didn't seem to mind it though… Len tilted his head waiting for me to say something as I sighed and decided to think about what I'm going to do for another day. "Let's dance" I said taking his hand in mine as I lead him to the dance floor.

He held me a few inches away from him as he slowly placed his hand on my waist. He avoided my eyes coughing and clearing his throat. Was he… nervous? I smiled just thinking he was cute. The way he was respecting our spaces and the way he held me. It _felt _right. It felt _nice_ to be with something completely opposite of my ex.

Wait. Rewind, Rin.

Did I just call Len, cute?

May…be… maybe… I do like him.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared into his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Yay! Rin is FINALLY warming up to Len! 8D

Who knew Kaito was such a secret romantic? xD

Erm… yeah so I hope you all enjoyed that!

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies!

Playlist:

Beautiful Day – U2

Angou no Waltz – Asian Kung-Fu Generation

El Tango de Roxanne – Jose Feliciano

3 Little Things – Frankmusik

Ooh Ahh – Grits ft. Toby Mac

The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script


End file.
